Destiny's Aren't Meant Too Last Forever
by xoxo a rose for your thoughts
Summary: Throughout her life she has been searched for, throughout his he has searched. A forbidden love between two opposites, who were always meant to be enemies. A love so unclean that a child is bore. Magic and power drowns on the hour!
1. Authors Note

Sorry everyone I know everyone hates these note

Sorry everyone I know everyone hates these note. But mines not bad I am just letting you know that I have changed some minor things like names. Joshua is now Jacob, I just had the need to change his name and no it's not the Jacob from twilight. Hope you enjoy and watch the movie when it comes out.

Peace out ya'll

Rose


	2. Prolouge

Destiny's Aren't Meant Too Last Forever

**Destiny's Aren't Meant Too Last Forever**

For years she has searched for her destiny, but has yet to find it. Many say she will be great while others think she will be weak. Her name is undefined while her dreams are broadcasted. Whoever finds her gets her power. There is one that is destined to protect her. She is safe.

Over two thousand years ago a powerful man on his deathbed told his son of a girl that will be everything he could ever want and more. Through out the generations each boy in his family would look for the girl, they would search until they died. When death almost had them in it's dark grasp the young man would tell his son the prophecy. Once they knew of the girl they couldn't turn their backs. Our story begins at the deathbed of Nicholas Bell.

"Dad you said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes Chris yes I did. There is something that you need to know before death grabs me."

"Dad that won't happen anytime soon the doctor said that you have at least a week to live yet."

"Son the doctor is wrong. Now listen to what I have to say."

"Okay."

"Chris did you ever overhear me say something about a girl who I had to find?"

"Yes dad what about it?"

"Son over two thousand years ago there was a prophecy made about our family, by our first memorable father. It was a prophecy about a girl who would have all the powers any man could ask for. The only thing about it was she wasn't born yet. Father Bell said that a member of our family would find her. We won't know her by sight but by memories. Son have you ever had a dream that you thought was important but couldn't figure out why?"

"Yes dad."

"Chris there is a reason that your dreams seem so important. Our family is destined to find her yet none have. All the males search in hope of finding her yet none have succeeded yet. You might have already met her in school yet you wouldn't know her by name. There are many women who pretend to be her in the world. There is only one way you will know it's her."

"How is that father??"

"Son if you're lucky enough to find her she will seem different but you won't know how. All you'll know is that she is different. Her last name is said to be Ring. No one knows for sure. If you find her you must protect her. The day her power is released there will be a lot of people after her. Chris it's our family's destiny to keep her safe. Just don't let us down."

"Dad is she going to be pretty?"

"Son it doesn't matter what she looks like you must protect her with your life. She is yours to keep. You two are bound by dreams. She will show herself without realizing it to you. If she does than I don't care what time it is you go and find her. Nothing else matters if you find her. Keep her away from all men but be subtle about it. You can't let her know you're there to protect her. Now if she asks why you are always around tell her to ask her mother. Her mom will know all about us and what we are. She will not be pleased to find that her daughter is the one we have been searching for, for generations. Be respectful and keep her safe. She is yours."

"Okay."

"Chris you must promise me that you will keep her safe from all harm."

"I promise Father. I won't let you down."

"It's not me you have to worry about letting down. It's her. I love you son. Tell your mom I love her to."

"Yes Dad."

--

As a father dies and a mother cries, a girl wakes up miles away from a bad dream about a man dying. She can't remember who he was all she knows is that she is linked to him. She prays that his family is safe. She goes back to sleep remembering that tomorrow is the start of a new school year.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_**Chapter one**_

Chris woke up Monday morning to his mom crying. Looking at his clock he realized that he had five minutes until his alarm went off for school. Groaning he got out of bed and began to get ready for school.

--

"Elizabeth Ring get out of bed NOW!!"

Elizabeth groaned and rolled out of bed just to fall back asleep, about a half hour later she was awoken to ice water getting poured on her.

"MOM what the heck?"

"Liz I told you to get out of bed. You have school in half an hour. Get ready."

"Yes mam. No problem there."

Elizabeth's mother left her so she could get ready. She was tempted to go back to sleep but figured she only had thirty minutes until the bus came and her mom won't take her.

As the big ugly yellow school bus came around the corner she hoped that this school wouldn't be as bad as her last one was. Liz always knew that she was different but didn't know how different. Soon her destiny would unravel and turn her world upside down.

--

Chris was riding on the big ugly school bus. He noticed that they were making an unfamiliar stop. As the bus approached the stop he noticed the beautiful girl was standing there. She was the only one at the stop. She made her way to the back of the bus where he was sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Chris didn't mind at all in fact he was happy that she choose to sit with him.

"Sure go ahead."

After she sat down he couldn't help but feel that he knew her.

"Have I seen you before?"

The girl looked at him in surprise.

"No I don't think so but you do seem familiar. Maybe I saw you once in a dream."

Liz looked up shocked that she said that aloud.

"What did you just say?"

Liz was embarrassed that she had said it in the first place. It's true she did see him in a dream but she didn't want to admit that to him. As if she wasn't going to be weird enough.

"Nothing just forget about it. What's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot about that my name is Christopher Bell."

"That's such a beautiful name. My name is Elizabeth Ring but I go by Liz."

Christopher was shocked to say the least. How could it be that he had met the girl that was destined to be with him right after his fathers' death?

"It's nice too meet you Liz. Welcome to town."

Thinking of all his father said last night to him he felt sad.

"Hey Chris are you okay you look like someone died."

"Sorry it's just that my dad died last night and well something he said popped into my mind. So anyway what do you like to do?"

Liz contemplated telling him the truth. She was already going to be weird.

"Me I love to dream. Most of my dreams come true or have already happened. Which leads to my second favorite thing to do read and do research."

There it was out she watched his face as she spoke. Surprisingly he didn't look weirded out. He looked understanding.

"Liz that is really cool but you might not want to say that to a lot of people. If some people hear that they might come after you for it."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry about it Liz I understand."

"What do you mean you understand why aren't you weirded out."

Chris contemplated telling her the truth. His fathers words came back to him "You can't let her know you're there to protect her." that will be his downfall.

"Liz life is full of surprises and you just have to get use to them."

"You're hiding something from me Chris. Would it have to do with what your father said last night before he died?"

Chris was shocked that she would bluntly ask him about that most people would be cautious.

"Maybe depends on what you know about my father and what he said."

"Chris this is going to sound weird but I know exactly what your father said except one line."

"How do you know?"

"Chris you know I like to dream well last night I dreamt of a man dying and telling his son something about my family but I don't know one thing he said. It was like it was blocked out. Could you help me figure it out?"

"Liz I'll help you if you really dreamt of my dad. Tell me what you dreamt."

--

"Dad you said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes Chris yes I did. There is something that you need to know before death grabs me."

"Dad that won't happen anytime soon the doctor said that you have at least a week to live yet."

"Son the doctor is wrong. Now listen to what I have to say."

"Okay."

"Chris did you ever overhear me say something about a girl who I had to find?"

"Yes dad what about it?"

"Son over two thousand years ago there was a prophecy made about our family, by our first memorable father. It was a prophecy about a girl who would have all the powers any man could ask for. The only thing about it was she wasn't born yet. Father Bell said that someday one of our family would find her. We won't know her by sight but by memories. Son have you ever had a dream that you thought was important but couldn't figure out why?"

"Yes dad."

"Chris there is a reason that your dreams seem so important. Our family is destined to find her yet none have. All the males search in hope of finding her yet none have succeeded yet. You might have already met her in school yet you wouldn't know her by name. There are many women who pretend to be her in the world. There is only one way you will know it's her."

"How is that father??"

"Son if you're lucky enough to find her she will seem different but you won't know how. All you'll know is that she is different. Her last name is said to be Ring. No one knows for sure. If you find her you must protect her. The day her power is released there will be a lot of people after her. Chris it's our families' destiny to keep her safe. Just don't let us down."

"Dad is she going to be pretty?"

"Son it doesn't matter what she looks like you must protect her with your life. She is yours to keep. You two are bound by dreams. She will show herself without realizing it to you. If she does than I don't care what time it is you go and find her. Nothing else matters if you find her. Her mom will know all about us and what we are. She will not be pleased to find that her daughter is the one we have been searching for, for generations. Be respectful and keep her safe. She is yours."

"Okay."

"Chris you must promise me that you will keep her safe from all harm."

"I promise Father. I won't let you down."

"It's not me you have to worry about letting down. It's her. I love you son. Tell your mom I love her to."

"Yes Dad."

--

"That's all I can remember there is something important I missed."

Christopher was shocked beyond anything else. Would it be breaking his promise to tell he what she missed?

"_**No Christopher go ahead.**_"

"Liz listen to me and don't interrupt okay?"

"Yeah."

"I know what you missed and you can't get mad about it or weirded out okay?"

"Okay."

" The part you missed it is part of your destiny here's what you missed. 'Keep her away from all men but be subtle about it. You can't let her know you're there to protect her. Now if she asks why you are always around tell her to ask her mother.' Kind of weird huh?"

"To say the least."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

As they arrived to the school they both went to the office together to get their schedules at the same time.

Once they had their schedules they compared and both were shocked to find all their classes were together.

"Wow that's weird to say the least."

"Yeah I agree with you there. Shall we get to homeroom Liz?"

"Yeah don't want to be late on the first day."

So on to class they went.

--

**Stranger Pov**

I watched as he walked her to her class. She's so close to losing her control on her power. When that day comes I'll be the first one to get her. On to homeroom.

--

As the day ends Liz lies down and falls asleep. Her dreams are tormented by betrayals and deaths. She sees Chris protecting her when someone else goes after her. It's in her dream that she realizes that she loves him.

--

Christopher falls asleep thinking of Liz and what she's dreaming about tonight. That night he dreams of her. He sees himself protecting her when a cloaked figure goes after her. During the dream he realizes that when his dad said She is yours he meant that they are going to fall in love. With fear in his heart he decides that he might not go to school tomorrow.

In the morning he tells his mom that he doesn't feel good so he's going to stay home today. She reluctantly agrees.

--

Liz wakes up wondering what this day will hold.

Liz realizes that Chris isn't riding the bus today. She wonders if he is sick or something.

Liz turns to the person in front of her and asks him has he heard anything from Chris.

"No sorry I haven't heard anything from him. Chris and I don't usually get along. It's a whole family feud thing. By the way my name is Jacob. I never did get yours."

"I never told you mine. My name is Liz. What grade are you in?"

"Liz what a nice name. I am a senior this year, you?"

"I am a senior as well. Your in my second hour class aren't you?"

"Yeah I think so, is your last name Ring?"

"Yeah it is, Elizabeth Rose Ring. What is your full name?"

"Wow it's been awhile since someone last asked me that. You want my birth name or the one I choose to go by?"

"Preferably both if it's not to much trouble."

"No not at all, my birth name is Patrick Jean Mute. The name I go by is Jacob Dave Nite. Kind of weird I know but it's better than Mute."

"I see why you changed it but still you shouldn't hide your name. You could have at least kept some of it. So what instrument do you play in second hour?"

"I can play anything you hand me, give me a week and I'll have first seat."

"Nice, do you think that you could help me with trumpet?"

"Sure why not, you seem willing to learn a lot. The only thing I ask is that you never hold back when you play and listen to my instructions exactly. There is no need for payments; all I ask is that you never distrust me. Deal?"

"Wow Thank you Jacob. Can I ask you a question by chance without any huge reaction?"

"Sure why not."

"Why do you ask that people don't distrust you? Are you one to be distrusted?"

"Honestly there are those who believe that I am to be distrusted."

"Why what happened to get you to be counted as distrusted?"

"Well freshman year some kids decided that it'd be funny to put a firecracker in my locker, they had it set up as to where when I opened my locker it would go off. What they failed to realize is that I always put my ear to my locker before opening it. They thought that when I deactivated the firecracker that I was some sort of a spy. Well at the time I was in training for the hit man business. Right now I am currently a hit man, just don't let the world know. Your friend Christopher Bell was one of the kids who thought I was a spy well now he knows differently. Unfortunately any new kid he tells all these lies to saying I am going to kill them. The only one I am meant to kill hasn't come around yet. There isn't much that we know about her except that she will be found in dreams and only dreams and that she will be the most powerful of us all. As much as I tried to deny my future I can't. Everyone in my family has tried to find this girl. It's very annoying that I find her but have to stay clear of her. Unfortunately her protector had her yesterday."

Liz realized that she should stay away from this guy. She started to get up to leave but he stopped her.

"Liz by the way as long as my family doesn't know I found you, then you're safe. The minute that they find out I won't have a choice but to kill you. I truly am sorry; the only protection you'll get is to stay by Chris. He's your protector; I know what you were thinking last night as you fell asleep. I know what you dream about, just so it's clear you two are meant to be together. No matter how much you try to stay away from each other you'll find him. He will always be there for you until he dies. Just stay close to him and away from me. If my family even begins to think that I found you then they'll find you and kill you. Liz stay safe, and don't forget about him. He is truly yours."

As they arrived at their school Liz went through the day and thought of what Jacob said. Is Chris really meant to be with her, does he mean that they are soul mates? As the questions ran through her mind she couldn't help but think of how dangerous Jacob seemed. She had always been drawn to the bad guys with all their dark and mysterious ways. She wondered if they could ever be, he seemed to care for her more than he let on. So many questions ran through her mind that she was exhausted. The minute she got home and into her room she fell asleep. Her dreams consisted of Christopher and Jacob and the inevitable battle that was on the way.

--

Chris sat in his room all day sleeping. Sleeping was his way of watching Liz from a distance he saw her with Jacob Nite. Just seeing them together frightened him, he fears were set to ease when he heard Jacob tell her to stay away from him, he told her that he is destined to kill her. He also told her that she should stay with Chris that he would protect her from him and all other hazards. With that know he watched her all day until she entered the dark sleep that so often overtook her. From the minute she entered his dreams faded and he slept a blank dream.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Jacob spent the night with a knife on him; he knew that Chris was watching her all day. The minute that he felt Chris close by he put on the good boy act. He honestly didn't want to kill her but he knew that in the end she was dead either way. Jacob felt butterflies in his stomach and almost chocked on the pop he was drinking. He can't have feelings for her; she's destined to be with Chris. There's no way her could fall in love with the enemy especially one who he's meant to kill. Jacob felt another presence close to him. He never felt this presence before. _Jacob Dave Nite there's no way you can let me live you are destined to kill me all I ask is that before you kill me you tell me the truth about my sanity. If you feel like I do then show it, don't ever be afraid of the unknown it's often better than you think._

Jacob quickly cut his arm to prove he wasn't going insane. He didn't love her and she would die very soon for the message she sent. Just await tomorrow.

--

Christopher Bell and Elizabeth Ring both awoke violently from nightmares. They both dreamt of their deaths. As scary as it was they both knew if they weren't careful that would be their destiny. They both silently vowed to never let the other fall without being able to be caught. They both remembered that they love each other. They never knew how close they were to the truth of their destiny. One thought could open up a new world, one they both couldn't live in. A world filled with death, destruction, and disasters, only those who seek out Liz could live there.

--

In the morning Chris hopped out of bed ready for school. Unusually excited to go to school his mother checks him for a fever. Chris shrugs her worries away.

"Chris are you alright?"

"Yes Mom I'm fine I just want to go to school."

His mom concerned with the new take on school can sense that theirs a girl there he wants to see. Just before Chris walks out the door his mom corners him.

"Christopher Bell what's her name?"

"Mom I don't want to talk about it."

"Chris you're not leaving this house until you tell me her name."

"Mom if I tell you her name you can't ask questions okay?"

"Fine."

"Mom her name is Elizabeth Ring, okay can I go now?"

His mom stands there shocked that her son is the one to find the most high. The thought scares her to no end now that she knows he found her she also realizes that he's going to be gone at random times to protect her. Chris's mom says and ancient prayer for her son.

The thick and thin they'll be there

No matter what they say they're together

Protect my son from his mission

Let not the people fall

But let them rise to help

Protect my son from his mission

It's all I ask from our fathers

Protect him.

Chris sees Liz on the bus already. He wonders if he went to the wrong bus stop. Either way he gets to see her that's all that matters to him.

"Hey Liz what's up?"

"Nothing much, where were you yesterday?"

"Oh I was at home I didn't feel all that good."

Liz watches him with a certain scrutiny and concludes he wasn't sick.

"Chris why lie to me when you know you can't keep secrets like that?"

"Sorry Liz I just didn't want to go to school yesterday. Sorry I lied to you."

"Chris don't be sorry just don't do it again please. Trust me if you even began to understand what happened yesterday you might flip. I didn't want to go to school but I came didn't I?"

"Liz I know what happened yesterday you met my good friend Jacob. You were warned to stay away from him and you will. No matter what he says he can't escape his destiny to kill you. Just like I can't not protect you, the way things are is the way things will be. Don't trust him please; he wouldn't have been so nice if I wasn't watching. No matter what he says he will be the one trying to kill you. There isn't much you or I could do about it. Not a big surprise there now is it."

"No I guess not Chris. I will try to avoid him okay?"

"Promise and then it's okay."

"I promise to stay away from Jacob Dave Nite as well as I can. Okay?"

"Yes now lets get to class before were late."

As they walk away from the main entrance Jacob watches them walk. He knows that he has to kill her fast or he won't be able to. He has the perfect plan laid out. She wanted trumpet lessons well she'll get them outside of school say maybe at his place or something. With the plan in his head he heads to first hour, waiting impatiently for next hour so he can put his plan into action. With that the school bell rang signaling for next hour to start in five minutes. He walked quickly to class awaiting the arrival of Liz.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Liz ran to class after she was let out of her first hour class late, she had just a few seconds to get to class. Right as the bell rang she entered the doorway. Her teacher wasn't amused.

"Sorry my first hour ran late."

"It's fine just don't make it a habit please Miss Ring."

With that she sat in her seat and got ready to get her instrument out and play. She jumped after she realized that she was now sitting next to Jacob in class. Chris was going to blow a fuse if he found out. Jacob leaned closer and whispered to her:

"Let Chris find out."

Shocked at his behavior she didn't notice that the teacher was assigning people in sets of two to go and practice in the sound proof rooms. Her heart stopped beating when she heard her director tell Jacob to take her and help her practice. She stood and followed him into the silent room.

"Lucky day it seems right Liz?"

"I don't get what you mean lucky. I haven't had a piece of luck today."

"So tell me do you still want the help with your trumpet or would that break the promise you made to lover boy?"

"How did you know about that? No one was around when I made that promise."

"Liz I hear all anything said within half a mile of me I hear. So next time make sure your far enough away."

"Okay and as it goes for the practice I'll have to talk to Chris."

"Oh little boy controls your life?"

"No it's just that I feel safe when I'm around him and he usually makes the right decisions."

"Well if you want lessons he can't come. My parents would kill me if I brought a protector home and it would kind of blow the entire cover of you just being a new student. Bring home a protector with a new girl; my parents would kill you right there. All I ask is that you trust me and play with passion okay?"

"You have a deal where do we meet at?"

"Well tell me where you live and I'll come pick you up once Chris is gone. Okay?"

"Do you mean I can't tell him at all?"

"If you tell him he will follow and you'll be dead then. So I'd rather that you didn't tell him okay?"

"Okay I won't tell him but it's your ass if I get hurt. Deal?"

"Deal."

As they left class Jacob smirked at the fact that he had her so close to death and she didn't even know it yet. Jacob's hand unconsciously flew to the pendant under his shirt and the scar from his last failing. There would be no more failures no more scars. _Can you kill the one you love Jacob? Can you really look into her eyes and see the fear and light go out? Can you be a monster?_ Jacob cursed his mind for bringing the past up. He can look into the eyes of the one he loves and watch the light go out. He is a monster no matter what people say. No one can save him not even his mom.

_Later that day_

I arrived at Liz's house right after Chris was long gone. It seemed that Liz was waiting for me because she came out as I walked up.

"Hi Jacob."

"Hello Liz, you seem rather excited."

"I am I can't wait until I get better and can beat almost anyone in class."

I couldn't not blink at her; surely she realized that she isn't going to live forever. She going home with the enemy, where's the common sense in that. She doesn't know that I have to kill her; she believed that lie I spoke. Well what has to be done has to be done, that's life.

"Yes I'm sure you can't wait, did you tell Chris about our get together?"

"No I said I wouldn't I keep my word why?"

"No reason really just wondering."

Liz watched Jacob closely the rest of the way and noticed his smile was fake and he had a dangerous look around him. The got to Jacob's house and went to his room to practice. Once there Liz bombarded him with questions.

"Jacob what are you hiding from me?"

"I don't know what you mean Liz."

"Don't lie to me I can see it on your face, your smile is beyond fake and you have a feeling around you that screams danger. What's going on?"

"To be honest I just don't like the fact that you're in my house with my parents home, I'm almost positive that they'll notice something's up. It's been years since I ever tutored someone especially a female."

"Oh so you're scared that your parents will come prancing in and freak? Is that right?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Liz could sense that he was lying but didn't want to push it further. She knew something was up but figured that he wouldn't tell her. Which was a huge warning sign in her mind, what could he possibly be hiding.

"Liz are you okay you look like you're thinking harder than usual."

Snapping out of her retrieve she responded:

"Yes I'm fine just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"To be perfectly honest you. I wonder what you try so hard to hide from the world, you should know by now that someone will always figure it out. Whether intentional or not."

"You know for being so damn smart you're pretty stupid."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean, ha think about it Liz. Where are you, who are you with, what threat does that pose?"

Liz shocked at his explanation try's to get up. Jacob pins her down.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

"You're supposed to be smarter than this Liz, I could hurt you right now and no one would know. You could go and tell your mama and she wouldn't believe you. You never told her you were coming to my house. She would think you just had a tragic accident. Now do you want that or will you stop trying to figure me out?"

"Once I have my mind set on something I don't give up. Do you honestly want to know why I keep trying to figure you out?"

"Yes I would like to know."

Instead of answering she leaned up and kissed him. Shocked was beyond what Jacob was feeling right now. He would have thought that she would say because I like a good challenge but instead she kissed him. Him the one sent to earth to kill her. Jacob couldn't help but answer her call. He liked her too and no matter what people said she's his. Putting his mind aside he continued to kiss her back until someone interrupted them.

"Jacob Dave Nite what ever happened to Trumpet lessons? That doesn't look like music."

Jacob and Liz both snapped out of their trance and realized that his mom was scorning him. Jacob looked up at his mom and sent her a message mind to mind. _Mom please leave I love this girl and you walking in isn't going to help anything. Please leave._

"Jacob I expect to hear trumpet at least for five minutes before this girl goes home. What's your name sweetie?"

"Hi my name is Liz. Are you Jacob's mother?"

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Liz. Son dinner is going to be extremely late tonight your father isn't going to be home until eleven."

"Okay mom thank you."

With that his mother left. Jacob and Liz were alone again tempted to pickup where they left Jacob moved closer to Liz.

"Liz you want to know what I hide from you right?"

"Yes it would be nice to know."

"Liz I like you, I like you more than I should. But the question is where does Chris work into all of this?"

"Jacob Chris and I are just friends that's it. Nothing more, I know he's supposed to stay with me but maybe I don't want him. Maybe I want you, has that ever crossed your mind?"

"Liz I'm no good for you, Chris would freak if we dated. My parents would want to know all about you that includes your last name. If they hear your last name then you'll be dead before I can even explain. It's dangerous Liz I don't want you hurt."

"A little bit of hurt never killed anybody in fact it's good for you."

Jacob shocked by her words almost shouted at her that pain isn't good for you but instead said:

"What do you mean by that Liz how is pain good for you?"

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Ever heard that saying?"

"I have but I would have never expected to hear it from you."

"That's an insult mister."

"No one ever said that I couldn't make jokes."

The both burst out laughing.

"Look Jacob I can't understand it but I feel drawn to you in a way that I don't with Chris. So what if he would freak he's not my boss."

"Liz that may be true but that still doesn't make up for the fact that I am supposed to kill you."

After a moment of silence Liz finally spoke.

"Does it have to be that way? There has to be a way around this crap."

"Hey I didn't choose my destiny."

"Neither did I, you know that saying if there's a will there's a way?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Jacob I have grown up on that saying, so I'll be damned if I stop following it now."

"Liz even if you have grown up on that saying, I can't do anything about the way things are. I love you but there's just some things that I can't help."

"Jacob is there anyway that we could overcome our destiny's?"

Jacob sat there and thought about it for a minute.

"Liz there is a way but you won't like it."

"What is it?"


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

"If it's their way anyway that we were going to be together you would have to renounce your destiny. If I caused you to do that then I would be disowned and kicked out. So unless you really don't want your gift and have a place I could stay then it's not going to happen."

Liz sat quietly for a moment before she threw out her plan.

"I think I have an idea, I could ask my mom if you could live with us because your parents were abusive and you could tell me how to renounce my destiny as you put it. Would that work?"

Neither of them heard his door open until it was too late.

"JACOB DAVE NITE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??"

"Dad I thought that you were going to be home late."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Myself and my girlfriend were just talking."

The look on Liz's face was nearly priceless luckily Jacob's dad didn't notice it.

"You're dating the one you're destined to kill?"

"Dad..."

"Don't you call me that you trader."

"Commander Mute please listen for a minute."

"You have one minute and counting."

"Commander Mute I met this girl in school and realized that I loved her I can't kill the one I love."

"So you are saying you had no intention to kill Miss. Ring?"

Liz watched them both carefully and realized that he was about to get hurt by the look in his fathers' eyes. Jacob realized it at the same time Liz did and tried to move her but he was too late she had already jumped in front of him to keep him from getting hurt.

As the Commander Mute watched the scenes with surprised eyes he realized that this girl really loved his son even though he was destined to be her killer.

Jacob looked down at Liz in shock and then at his dad. Jacob realized that his father had a single tear falling from his eye.

Liz felt like her insides were on fire, she couldn't understand why it felt like fire she should be dead after the blow she received.

Jacob watched his father as the tear fell onto Liz. He watched slowly as she began to heal.

Liz felt better all of the sudden. She sat up and looked at Jacob and then his father.

"Commander Mute I thank you Sir."

"Miss. Ring please forgive me, I didn't believe that you two loved each other."

"Commander Mute how can you ask me to forgive you. Your family has been destined to kill me for centuries, yet you feel sorry about almost succeeding. Why?"

"Miss. Ring..."

"Please stop calling me that, my name is Liz."

"Sorry Liz in our family we are preselected with our other half. Jacob wasn't ever given one. Now I understand why he wasn't, Liz if he was told he was destined to be with you he would have been killed at birth as well as the rest of our bloodline. The person who delivers our families children and give them a destined other half was a friend and knew that we had been trying to have a kid for years must have known but decided to just tell us he was the odd ball out. There is one ever thousand years or so."

"Commander Mute are you saying that even though the legend says that I am supposed to be Chris's other half that my feelings are right when I say I love Jacob?"

"Yes that's pretty much it."

"So it's okay if we are one?"

"Yes but Jacob you can't stay here, as you know your mother is the one who is meant to inform the others on where the girl is. You have to go. Liz tell your mom the story you've made up she will go for it. Good luck."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son. Good luck."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Hey mom I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Liz what's up?"

"Mom I would like you to meet someone."

Liz's mom just realized that she had a friend behind her.

"Mom this is Jacob. I was wondering if he could stay here for awhile?"

"Hello Jacob. Liz could I speak to you for a minute alone?"

"Liz I don't think it's a good idea for this guy you hardly know to live with us. What if he's a drug addict, what then?"

"Mom Jacob isn't a drug addict I would know, I was with him all day. He's not a druggie he's just being hurt at home."

"Liz I still don't know if this is a good idea."

"Mom think on this for a minute would you want me out of an abusive home or would you let me sit there until I couldn't take it anymore?"

"Liz that's not fair."

"Mom you know life isn't fair. I can't stand the thought that he is always getting hurt. I was at his house today for trumpet lessons remember. I saw what his parents do to him. Please mom don't let him get hurt again when you can help him."

"Liz I'll make you a deal okay? He can stay here but you have to tell me how you know him, what he is like to you, and his full name."

"Yeah um. Mom you might have a problem with some of that. I know him from school; he's like I don't know what he is right now. His full name is Jacob Dave Nite."

"Oh My God."

"Yeah you're telling me. Mom I can't help who I like and I really like him."

"Liz have you met your protector?"

"Yeah his name is Christopher Bell. Before you ask I don't think of him romantically like I do with Jacob. Please mom he doesn't want anything to do with this destiny. His dad already met me and so did him mom. His dad is the one who wants him to be happy. Please let him stay here."

"Lizzy you don't seem to understand honey. He will kill you the only way he won't is if he renounces him destiny. I seriously doubt that he will want to do that."

"Go ask him and see what he says."

"Fine that is just what I will do."

"Jacob would you be willing to renounce your destiny in order to be with Liz?"

"Liz and I already spoke about it. She's fine with it as long as I want to."

"Do you want to?"

"Mrs. Ring, I want to only in order to be with your daughter without the chance that I will kill her. I know she's meant to be with Chris and I know he won't be happy but really I cannot help what I feel. What was supposed to be just trumpet lessons turned out to be a once in a lifetime chance. My mother doesn't know who she is or she would be dead already. My dad does but he's okay with it he doesn't want me to end up like him and mom."

"Jacob I'll make you a deal, you prove you love her and you can live here forever. You have three weeks to prove this. You know how the question is will you?"

"Thank you I appreciate it I will not fail."

"Oh and Jacob one more thing proving love isn't sleeping with her."

"I know that wasn't even on my mind for a second."

That night Liz fell asleep with Jacob on her mind, all night her dreams tugged at her heart on whether what she was doing was correct or not. All night she dreamt that her world would never be the same. As a battle of emotions found their way into her mind all night Jacob was conversing throughout the night with Chris. While Jacob conversed his father watched as his son tried to make all around good with everyone. Jacob's father was very proud that his son was making the choice he was too foolish to make. Maybe now that the choice was made this treacherous cycle will end for the last time, never to return again.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

Liz woke up in Jacob's arms with no recollection on how she got there. For a while she attempted to remember how they ended up like they did. When she couldn't remember she was content at just looking at his face while he slept. Jacob looked like an angel no matter what anyone said, it was just more noticeable when he was asleep. Liz tried to get up without waking him but didn't quiet make it. Once she stepped out of the bed she slipped on a glass of water that spilt throughout the night. Liz falling on the ground startled Jacob awake.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah that just hurt like all hex. How did you sleep before you awoke to a giant crash?"

"I didn't awake to a giant crash I awoke to the sound of my love hurting herself. I slept fine with you in my arms."

"Thanks for the reminder how exactly did that end up happening?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Jacob if I remembered than do you honestly think that I would be asking you?"

"Good point, well last night your mom said it was okay until she got the couch to open up to a bed."

"Oh that's right it rusted over the last lord knows how long."

"Yeah so I ended up sleeping in your room. Best sleep of my life."

Liz blushed lobster red.

"Since when do you blush?"

"I usually don't but thanks to certain someone who is embarrassing me right now it's kind of inevitable."

"Good point so you're saying that anytime I want you to blush I just have to say something completely corny?"

"Jacob that's not exactly nice too say. So have you decided what were going to do about this predicament were in?"

"About that Liz there is only one way that I know of to do that and I don't think your mother would like it."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Tell me anyway."

"Okay the only way I know of is to make love to the one I'm destined to kill and end up conceiving a child."

"Oh My God. You're joking right?"

"Unfortunately no, hence why I said that your mother wouldn't exactly appreciate it. We could always ask Chris and see what he says."

"True but do you think that, that is a good idea?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"Good point lets go talk to him."

_LATER THAT AFTERNOON _

"Chris!"

"Hey Liz, Hey Jacob."

"Chris we have to talk to you, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I hear you can renounce your gift but how exactly is it done?"

"I only know of one way but might I ask why you ask?"

"Chris Jacob is willing to give up his gift to be one with me as am I for him."

"Oh. I thought that you would be the one who would be with their enemy. Okay the only way I know of is to conceive a child between you two. Other than that I don't think that it's possible try checking with your mom."

"Okay thank you."

_**Back At Liz's House**_

"Mom is there anyway to renounce a gift?"

"Yeah there is why do you ask?"

"Before I tell you that I have another question."

"Okay."

"How many different ways are there to renounce a gift?"

"Honey there has and always will be only one way."

"What is it?"

"Liz the only way one could renounce their gift is to sleep with the person their gift was meant for and conceive a child."

"So to put it point blank if Jacob wanted to renounce his gift he'd have to sleep with me and I'd have to bear a child?"

"The point blank way yes. Is that why you were asking?"

"Yeah mom."

"Jacob Nite is seriously wanting to rid his gift isn't he?"

"Mom I already told you that. I want him to rid his gift but I don't know if I could bear a child."

"Liz, honey listen for a minute the only reason that is done is if you're sure he loves you. Are you sure?"

"I believe he loves yes. But still I can't have a child I'm only in high school."

"Hun, I know but if you want him to be yours forever then you'll have to bear a child with him. I don't have a problem with it, so long as you're okay with it."

"Thank you mom I will think on it."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Hey how did it work out?"

"What?"

"Liz I know you spoke with Chris and your mom today. What do I have to do in order to rid this blasted power?"

"Jacob you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"It's exactly what you said there is no other way. I spoke with my mother and she is okay with it so long as I am."

"Wow that's definitely different. Well it's up to you Liz."

"Jacob I don't know if I could bear a child I mean I'm in high school. I don't know."

"I understand like I said it's completely up to you."

"Jacob what do you want?"

"To be quite frank I want this power gone completely so I could never hurt you from it. But it's up to you."

"I want your power gone but I also want a promise from you first."

"Okay what's the promise?"

"Jacob you have to promise that you will stick with me even after your power is gone. Deal?"

"Liz I was already planning on it Hun. I won't leave you. I love you."

_Silently Liz's mother stands by her daughters' door and listens to Jacob's confession. Hearing what there is to hear she walks away with the thought of being a grandmother on her mind._

_**Later on that same day.**_

"Jacob please come to the kitchen."

"Coming Mrs. Ring."

_Jacob walks out with Liz in tow and stands in front of Mrs. Ring patiently._

"Liz please go back to your room for a moment I would like to talk to Jacob alone."

"Okay Mom?"

"Jacob please sit down."

"No offense Mrs. Ring but might I ask what this is all about?"

"Jacob I just wanted to welcome you to the family. Please call me either mom of Christine."

"Thank you Christine. So you are seriously okay with me getting your daughter knocked up."

"Jacob she's her own girl. She can do what she wants, I'm just happy that she still asks my permission before doing a lot of stuff. Lord knows I didn't when I was her age. Best of luck to making my future grandchild."

"Thanks Mom. Do you mind if I go back to Liz now?"

"Not at all Jacob."

"Thanks oh and by the way next time you are outside the door hide yourself better. I'm not stupid."

"Okay I will remember that for later."

_**Back with Liz.**_

"What was that all about?"

"Your mom wanted to welcome me to the family and told me be careful with you."

"I see. Well that's cool I guess."

"Yeah. So when do you want to do this?"

"I don't know Jacob whenever you're ready."

"Liz I don't want to rush you. So just let me know."

"I wouldn't mind tonight. That work for you?"

"As long as you're sure then it's fine. Hang on I'll be right back."

_**Jacob goes to find Liz's mom**_

"Hey I didn't expect you to run back so fast. What's up?"

"I just spoke with Liz and she wants to try tonight. I wanted to make sure that it's okay with you."

"Jacob it's fine don't worry about it. As long as Liz is ready then it's okay. I'll make sure I'm scarce tonight okay?"

"You just took a huge weight off of my shoulders. Thank you."

"No problem."

_**Jacob walks away.**_

"By the way Jacob have fun and take your time with her. She's still a virgin don't hurt her."

"Mom I wouldn't hurt her for all the world."

"I never said that you would but please remember a girls first time can hurt. Be gentle with her, unless she says otherwise, and please for the love of everything in this world if she cries out in pain freeze until she's okay."

"I will. I don't want to hurt her."

"Good."

_**Jacob walks back to Liz who's impatiently waiting for him.**_

"Welcome back."

"Sorry just wanted to take care of something."

"Yeah I see. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about Jacob?"

"Just wondering if you want to try the first time to get pregnant, or do you want to wait for that."

"You know I'm a virgin and you're scared to take it away just to lose your power. I see, Jacob I want my first time to memorable and what better way to do it then conceive a child? I want my first time with you that's all that matters."

"You are the most unselfish person I have ever met. Thank you."

"No thank you for being understanding."

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you to Jacob."

_**Later that same night.**_

"Are you sure you want this Liz?"

"Jacob I can guarantee that this is what I want. Please just believe me."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am."

_Jacob slowly climbed on the bed with Liz, he slowly began kissing her. Liz wanting deeper kisses grabbed a fistful of Jacobs hair and pushed him against her mouth. He got the message loud and clear. Jacob quickly obliged with her demands. While kissing Jacob had climbed on top of Liz, to where he was straddling her waist._

"Liz are you absolutely sure about this?"

**Liz felt him pressing against her and nodded her head.**

"As long as your sure, just remember if you want me to stop just tell me."

_Slowly Jacob began to pull her shirt over her head until she was just there in a bra and pants. Jacob lavished her with kisses on her chest. Liz thought that it wasn't fair that he stay fully clothed when she is half naked. Liz kissed him fully on the mouth and removed his shirt at the same time only breaking the kiss so she could toss his shirt. Jacob purposefully pressed himself on her waist letting her feel exactly what she did to him. He watched her as he began taking off her pants. He waited for her to reject. Everything was just happening to fast for Liz her breathing was out of control. _

"Liz are you okay you're breathing really fast."

Jacob not knowing that Liz had never done anything with a guy before that includes kissing didn't realize that it's normal.

"Yeah I'm okay."

Jacob nodded and continued his ministries over her body.

_Liz managed to rid Jacob of all his clothes as he did the same to her. Liz feeling impatient gently grabbed Jacob. Jacob froze not expecting her touch. Liz continued rubbing him. Jacob kissed her passionately until she removed her hand. Once her hands were gone Jacob positioned himself at her entrance. Liz nodded letting him know it's okay. _

"Liz do you want me to take this part slowly or fast?"

"Just get it done with."

_Jacob pushed himself into her very quickly Liz always thought that it was going to hurt but it didn't. She didn't cry out she just kissed him while he thrust in and out of her. His hands roamed over her body testing out what made her squirm. Finding that her breasts caused her to squirm he played with her breasts while thrusting. As her body began tightening around him he knew she was close. He continued thrusting until she screamed his name. Gently he felt his own relief and whispered her name on her neck like a silent prayer. They fell asleep in each other's arms and slept the best they ever had._

Liz's mom waited until midnight to make her nightly rounds and be sure that Liz was okay.


End file.
